Want
by sangreal7
Summary: An argument about the nature of desire may lead Penelope to discovering what Derek really wants ... and why.  Strong sexual content in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a little thing I wrote a while ago, but never posted. It's set in the middle of Season 5, after Tamara but before Exit Wounds. Very minor spoilers involved.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Criminal Minds. I'm just playing a little **

* * *

><p>"<em>There's a difference, Derek, between just taking what's available because you're horny and really wanting one particular person." Penelope ground out angrily.<em>

The argument had begun out of nowhere. Well no, not really. If she were being honest, Penelope knew exactly where the argument had come from … _and_ who had caused it to start.

After the disaster that had been Tamara, compounded by his stint as Acting Unit Chief, Penelope Garcia and Derek Morgan had faced a surprising dilemma – their friendship, which had sustained them both for over six years, was in danger of falling apart.

Though they both had realized it, neither had known how to begin to fix it. Penelope had been hurt by Derek's apparent dismissal of her sincere advice and by the distance he had seemed to put between them. Derek had been torn between wanting Penelope to be happy – even if that meant distancing himself so that her relationship with Kevin Lynch didn't suffer – and missing her so damn much he hadn't known how to even _be_ without her, and so made foolish decisions – like getting involved with Tamara Barnes.

Then Kevin Lynch chose, for the second time in his and Penelope's relationship, to go through an interview process without informing Penelope until the job was almost his. This time, she'd done nothing to make the opportunity 'disappear' and instead, had allowed him to walk out of her life unchallenged.

The moment Derek found out about it (from a helpful JJ of course), he was in Penelope's office, pulling her up out of her chair and into his arms. He held her tightly, whispering soothing nonsense into her hair, while she cried on his chest. Her best friend had helped her put the hurt behind her, and in a few short weeks, having talked out the things which had shifted them apart, they had been getting back to being themselves again.

That had led to tonight. Derek had asked her to have dinner with him and then had suggested they could go back to his house afterward and watch a few movies; just hang out, like old times, like they'd started to do again so recently. It was never meant to be a _date_, as far as Penelope was concerned. Never. They didn't _do_ dating. Derek didn't feel that way about her. She'd resigned herself to that by now, despite her own somewhat buried feelings.

Still, she'd enjoyed the compliments he'd lavished on her when he saw her in the new pink and purple, low cut, swirling wrap dress she'd recently bought; she'd enjoyed his attention to her in the restaurant, and she'd had a wonderful evening.

Everything had been wonderful … until they'd returned to his place. As Derek closed the door behind them, and before she could even suggest a movie for them to watch, it had happened.

Derek grasped her shoulder and turned her to face him. As Penelope looked up at him with slightly raised eyebrows and a question in her eyes, his mouth slanted down over hers and he kissed her, deeply and thoroughly. Penelope couldn't help but respond to his kiss. She was partly shocked and partly bemused, but she was mostly sure that she had always wanted to feel his lips on hers.

That was until he broke the spell ...

Derek raised his face from hers, looked into her eyes, and spoke in a sexy, sultry growl she'd never, ever heard him use before, "I _want_ you."

Penelope froze. Then she pulled swiftly out of his arms, stumbling as she backed away, moving from the small foyer into the main living room. Her feet were on automatic, taking her to where she'd been heading before the kiss.

The kiss.

What the hell had Derek been thinking? He didn't really want her. He couldn't. Just because all his dates usually ended up in the bedroom, didn't mean that he … that they …

And this wasn't even a _date,_ dammit! So why? Why now?

* * *

><p>Derek had quietly followed Penelope into the living room. Now he stood watching her, knowing that something was terribly wrong, but not what exactly.<p>

He could have sworn that there was something more developing between them. Could it be possible that he was the only one here who wanted that? It didn't bear thinking about, but he had to ask. He couldn't just watch her hurting.

"Baby Girl? What's wrong princess? Talk to me." He spoke gently from behind her.

Penelope spun around to face him, her features shuttered and guarded.

"You don't really want me." Her tone was bitter, angry even, and he responded instinctively.

"What the hell does that mean?"

"You … don't … really … want … _me_!" she ground the words out slowly.

"I still don't get it." He responded, sounding thoroughly put out … and clearly he was feeling stubborn.

And that was where their argument began … _and_ who started it.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks very much for your lovely reviews. Here we go with the second chapter.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Criminal Minds. I'm just playing a little **

* * *

><p>"There's a difference Derek between just taking what's available because you're horny and with really wanting one particular person." Penelope ground out angrily.<p>

"You think I don't know that?" Unable to stand still anymore, Derek began to pace his living room. "You think I don't _WANT_ _you_?" He was incredulous. "You think you don't turn me on? That I can't get turned on just from looking at _you_? Just from hearing your voice?"

Derek was totally confused. He had thought she was responding to the kiss, that she wanted him as well. Even though he had made a fool's choice when Penelope warned him about Tamara, he had still been touched that Penelope was willing to risk everything between them to save him from making a disastrous mistake. It had made him take a long look at what she was to him, and what he discovered left him speechless. He had thought that his actions over the last couple of months since Lynch left would show her how he felt. Apparently they hadn't.

"Oh come on Derek!" Penelope snapped. "When you could have your pick of all those slim, beautiful women with legs all the way up to here -" she raised one hand to her chin, which made Derek fight a smirk, "- why would you want someone like me? When you can and do have any of them ready and willing to climb into bed with you, why would a chubby, geeky girl in glasses turn you on?"

"That's it! That's enough!" Derek was beyond angry as he stopped his pacing to stand directly in front of Penelope, stepping so close that she took an involuntary step backward.

She appeared to be surprised by the vehemence of both his words and his actions as she looked up into his face.

"Derek?" Her tone was hesitant.

He couldn't believe that she still thought so little of herself, of her attractions, but the shakiness in her voice made him moderate his own tone … though only a little.

"No Baby Girl. _You_ listen now. You're so invested in needless insecurities … yes Penelope, _needless_ …" he drew out the word as she opened her mouth to protest, "that you can't even see what's right in front of your eyes!"

Derek reached out, grasped her shoulders lightly and gave her a gentle shove so that she sat down on the sofa behind her. Then he sat on the coffee table so that he was facing her.

"I see I'm gonna have to spell it out."

Once more, Penelope opened her mouth to speak, and this time Derek pressed one long, cool finger against her mouth, effectively shushing her.

"Penelope, hear me out."

There was that plea in his voice that she could never refuse; he asked so little of her. At the same time, his eyes held a look she didn't think she'd ever seen him direct at her before, and though she couldn't interpret it, she found herself nodding – and relishing the feel of his calloused finger rubbing against her soft lips.

She moved back, shifted around on the sofa into her usual spot. Grabbing a cushion to hug, she patted the space next to her, raising her eyebrow at him. She'd assumed that Derek would take his usual seat.

"No. Uh-uh." He said softly. "I'm not going to touch you. I need to be able to maintain my control."

"Control?" she mumbled, her eyes falling away from his face, not daring to meet his own.

"Yes sweetheart, control." His voice was suddenly rougher, huskier. "Do you want to know what I'm thinking when I look at you? Why you turn me on?"

Penelope was wide-eyed in shock. She felt like a deer caught in the headlights, blown away by his intensity. She wanted to nod yes, to find out the answer to that deliciously dangerous question ... and yet fear forbade her from speaking.

Penelope's fear had only one source - she couldn't imagine what he could possibly want to say. At the same time, she had not forgotten that wonderful kiss and she couldn't deny that part of her was _still_ more than a little excited by it. Self-consciously, she licked her lips and was shocked to hear Derek's swift intake of breath and see his shoulders tensing.

"Okay Baby Girl, why don't we start right there?"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you all so much for the lovely reviews, and for adding this story to your alerts. I'm a little behind on responding to reviews, but I promise to get to them soon. For those of you who asked about longer chapters, this story didn't seem to lend itself to that, and I went with what the story was telling me.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Criminal Minds. I'm just playing a little **

* * *

><p><em>"Okay Baby Girl, why don't we start right there."<em>

"Where?" she asked, not quite comprehending.

"Those wonderfully luscious lips." He answered, leaning back slightly and planting his hands more firmly on the table he was using as a seat. "When you're talking, I have to look away from you most of the time, because all I can think of is just how soft those lips would be under mine. Hmm ... at least I know that one now."

Suddenly Penelope couldn't breathe easily, but giving her no time to react, he continued, dropping his voice to almost a whisper, "And right then and there, I want that wicked mouth of yours wrapped around my dick."

She started violently at the blunt honesty of his words. She certainly hadn't expected that!

"You've got to be kidding!" she blurted out, falling back on a semblance of humor to hide her shock.

But the heat in his eyes when she looked at him was unmistakable. "Oh no, sweetheart. I've never been more serious. Now hush, I'm not done with you yet."

"Yes, and I'll probably die of mortification by the time you _are_ done with me." She muttered grumpily, leaning back into the sofa and clutching her cushion more tightly.

"Oh baby, if you feel like expiring when I'm done, I'm betting that won't be the reason!" Derek chuckled wickedly when he saw her reaction to his teasing. He reached out and tugged on a single red curl that had fallen down over her shoulder from her messy up do.

Then resuming his grip on the coffee table, he asked, "Remember the first time I saw your hair like this?"

"Yeah. You were on the plane."

"Yup. And right in the middle of a goddamn case briefing, I found myself hard as hell."

"What?"

"You heard me, girl. You had it all tied up in this funky style, but all I could think of was how all that gorgeous red hair would look spread out on my pillow." Derek laughed suddenly, remembering, "I had the devil of a time hiding my reaction from the others. Damn good thing I didn't have to stand up for a while."

Penelope giggled, and then clapped a hand over her mouth.

"Don't laugh at me woman! It's all your fault you know." He mocked her gently, his eyebrows raised suggestively.

And just as quickly, she felt the laughter leave her eyes and her lips. Her hand returned to nervously kneading the cushion on her lap. She had teased Derek and laughed with him countless times before about his 'conquests', but the reminder that he was apparently talking about her made all her insecurities flare again. It just wasn't possible. What was he trying to achieve?

Momentarily lost in his sweet memories, Derek hadn't noticed Penelope's consternation, and he continued speaking, his eyes slightly unfocused, "And after that, whenever you wore your hair open, all I could envision was holding back that cloud of red curls so I could watch what you were doing with your sexy, beautiful mouth."

Penelope couldn't help it. She burst out laughing. She saw the moment that Derek re-focused on her in apparent shock. He opened his mouth, but she overrode him before he could speak, "Hot Stuff, you really do need to get laid! I'm sensing a one track kind of thinking here."

She had hoped to break the tension that was inevitably present, but it didn't work. Derek merely looked at her with an inscrutable expression. The last of the smile faded from her face.

"Hot Stuff?" she queried with concern. "You okay?"

"No," His gentle tone softened the harsh word. "Because I'm not joking and you're not really hearing me.

He leaned forward and brought his hands to rest on the sofa cushions on either side of her legs. Penelope could feel his warm breath on her face as he spoke again, "So I guess I'm gonna have to step this up."

Her eyes flickered uncertainly and again she opened her mouth to speak.

"No baby." His tone was purposeful. "I mean it. I need you to hear me out. No more kidding. By the time I'm done, you'll see what I want you to see. You'll see yourself the way I see you … every day."

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: **

**~*~ Profiler's Choice 2011 Fanfic Awards for the Criminal Minds Community ~*~**

**Hosted by ilovetvalot and tonnie2001969**

_It is our pleasure to announce the Second Annual Profiler's Choice Fanfic Awards for the Criminal Minds community! _

_The nomination ballot is now available, and all rules are posted on Chit Chat on Author's Corner forum! Nomination ballots must be received by October 15, 2011 and must be sent to this PM at Profiler's Choice CM Awards. Fics for consideration must have appeared on the CM section of between September 1, 2010 and August 31, 2011 (see rules for full details.)_

_Please read all rules prior to submitting ballots! Please PM at Profiler's Choice CM Awards with any questions._

_*******_** SPECIAL NOTE: For whatever reason, disabled the Profiler's Choice Awards PM system. That means all attempts to submit ballots failed from September 11 - 16. Could you all please help spread the word that anyone who tried to submit a ballot during this period listed above should RESEND their submissions. I am very sorry for any inconvenience this has caused. We really need help reaching all the different ships out there though. So, PLEASE, those willing to help, let me know if you can include this as part of your author's notes to readers.*****


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you once again for your wonderful reviews, everyone! I'm so pleased to know you all are enjoying this little thing so much. So many people have added this to their alerts, so thank you to all of you as well. Things are moving along now!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Criminal Minds. I'm just playing a little**

* * *

><p><em>"No baby." His tone was purposeful. "I mean it. I need you to hear me out. No more kidding. By the time I'm done, you'll see what I want you to see. You'll see yourself the way I see you … every day."<em>

Realizing that he was intent on doing this … whatever 'this' _was_, Penelope nodded quietly while Derek drew in a soft hissing breath. She watched his eyes take in her face and run down her body trapped in the loose circle made by his arms and the back of the sofa. His gaze lingered on the cleavage exposed by the low cut dress, and when he began to speak again, his voice was deeper than she had ever heard it before.

"You have such beautiful skin, so creamy and silky. I think about if you're that same color in all the places that dress hides, or if some parts are even whiter and softer."

He paused for a moment, and Penelope could see the glitter of … need … in the depths of the nearly black eyes that lifted to capture her own.

"I'm dying to peel it off of you and find out."

His hot gaze shimmered over her skin and Penelope shivered in pure reaction.

Derek bit back a groan at the evidence that she was affected by what he was doing. He continued rapidly, his words practically falling over each other.

"I want to feel the weight of your breasts in my hands, and hear you moan when I take them into my mouth." He watched the first blush suffuse her face and neck and he smiled, "I want to know if you blush all over, and if your nipples get darker when you do."

Penelope couldn't hold back the tiniest of whimpers.

The smile faded and she saw the intensity return. "I love it that you almost never wear pants, because then I get to see your sexy legs and fantasize about having their perfect smoothness wrapped around my waist, cradling me when you're under me, or how they'd feel against my face when I'm tasting your sweetness."

"Derek." His name was barely a passionate sigh trembling on her lips. The cushion slipped from her nerveless fingers to slide down unnoticed between them. Her hands clutched empty air, reached out for him, and then pulled back instead to crumple the material of her dress. They seemed to have a life of their own, because the rest of her was incapable of moving.

He wasn't done with her yet – and she was _dying_, but he'd been right – it was from sheer pleasure, and he hadn't even touched her.

"I want to know how soft the skin of your belly would feel when I touch you there, kiss you there, how satisfying it would be to rest my head there after we've loved each other thoroughly." He saw the tiny flinch and knew it was because she was most sensitive and insecure about that area, but he was determined to tell her everything.

"And even if you believe that scar you have – somewhere right about here..." he reached across and touched her side gently, which caused her breath to hitch, "… makes you unattractive when your clothes are off, forget it baby. You'd still turn me on. Know why?"

He was looking at her face again, and there wasn't even a hint of teasing in his eyes.

Penelope couldn't say a word if her life had depended on it, so she just shook her head slightly. Her eyes were shiny with unshed tears.

Derek looked straight into her eyes, as he spoke gently, "It's because no matter what the package may look like, now and years from now, it will still be you in there, Penelope. Your sweetness, your absolute goodness, your generosity and your joy for life – all aimed at me. Baby Girl, that turns me on more than you can ever imagine."

He finally reached out and rested one hand gently on her knee and his thumb moved softly, restlessly against her silk-covered skin. "I'm just so incredibly fortunate that it all comes in one spectacular package."

She chuckled despite her tears, before he spoke again.

"Do you feel it Baby Girl?" He whispered hoarsely to her, pleading for her to understand. "Do you want me too? Did I turn you on sweetheart?"

As much as she wanted to, she couldn't answer him. However, words weren't necessary; she knew every complex emotion she was feeling was written on her face, the unfurling of her heart, plain to be seen. She reached out tentatively to touch the hand that was resting on her leg and her fingers trembled. Her breathing was shaky and she felt warm and restless and tense and relaxed all at the same time, and she had no idea what to do with the feelings. She'd never felt like this in her whole life. The heat between her legs was not new, but the intensity was, and so was the sensation of that heat throughout her entire body.

"God, I hope so." He murmured, his other hand moving to her left leg. "That's what you do to me, Baby Girl. Every single minute of every day."

He slid off the table, going to his knees in front of her. He was almost eye level with her and raised his face the last couple of inches to hers.

"I want you so much, Penelope. With everything I have in me, I want you. Only you. I want to make sweet love with you and it will be better for both of us than it's ever been in our whole lives before. Not just for tonight either, angel. I know I'll want to be with you again and again."

Derek waited for her, tense and afraid, his heartbeat erratic. She had to take the next step herself. She had to believe. Only then would they have a chance.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2:**

**~*~ Profiler's Choice 2011 Fanfic Awards for the Criminal Minds Community ~*~**

**Hosted by ilovetvalot and tonnie2001969**

_It is our pleasure to announce the Second Annual Profiler's Choice Fanfic Awards for the Criminal Minds community!_

_The nomination ballot is now available, and all rules are posted on Chit Chat on Author's Corner forum! Nomination ballots must be received by October 15, 2011 and must be sent to this PM at Profiler's Choice CM Awards. Fics for consideration must have appeared on the CM section of between September 1, 2010 and August 31, 2011 (see rules for full details.)_

_Please read all rules prior to submitting ballots! Please PM at Profiler's Choice CM Awards with any questions._

_*******_** SPECIAL NOTE: For whatever reason, disabled the Profiler's Choice Awards PM system. That means all attempts to submit ballots failed from September 11 - 16. Could you all please help spread the word that anyone who tried to submit a ballot during this period listed above should RESEND their submissions. I am very sorry for any inconvenience this has caused. We really need help reaching all the different ships out there though. So, PLEASE, those willing to help, let me know if you can include this as part of your author's notes to readers.*****


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks again for all your wonderful responses. We're almost to the end now. Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Criminal Minds. I'm just playing a little **

* * *

><p>Derek's heart made a sudden leap in his chest as Penelope leaned forward and tentatively captured his lips with her own. He surged forward and wrapped his arms tightly around her, never releasing her lips.<p>

Penelope slid her arms around him and held on tight. There was the wonder again; the sweet enchantment of his kiss. She was already opening her mouth in the instant that his tongue was pressing against her lips for entry. As they deepened the kiss, she finally found her voice again, and whimpered at the feel of his tongue stroking against hers.

"Oh, Baby Girl, mmm yes … so damn sweet." Derek whispered against her lips when the initial passionate kiss had gentled to tiny caresses.

He trailed his lips across her jaw, and as Penelope tilted her head back with a soft sigh, he fastened his mouth to the pulse in her neck and sucked once, sharply, earning a strangled moan from the beautiful woman in his arms. He tugged her closer to his body and licked at the spot, murmuring soothing sounds against her skin.

Penelope was trembling in Derek's arms. The thrilling sensations she felt, just from his lips on her bare skin, were almost too much to bear. As he kissed his way down her neck to the tender skin of her chest, he slid one hand between their bodies, capturing one firm breast and stroking the peaked nipple firmly. He squeezed gently and Penelope bucked against him, moaning in pleasure. It was just so good to have his hands on her body, his lips caressing her, things that before now had just been unfulfilled fantasies.

Derek stroked his tongue once, twice, along her cleavage, because he just had to taste her there, but he could tell she was on the edge of her need, and he couldn't wait any longer to show her how he could make her feel. He released her nipple with a final gentle stroke that still made her gasp with pleasure.

"You trust me, princess?"

Eyes closed, she sighed, "Hot Stuff, of course I trust you."

"Look at me." He commanded. "You're so beautiful baby. I want to please you so much."

She slowly opened her eyes as her body shifted restlessly against his.

Penelope watched as he released his arms from around her and moved her back gently. Reaching for the cushion on the floor by his knee, he encouraged her to shift so she was lying back against the arm of the sofa, with the cushion under her head, and then he guided her right leg onto the sofa. She gazed down along her body from under passion heavy, half-lidded eyes at what Derek was doing. Not moving from his kneeling position, he angled his body between her parted legs, and slid his hands along her thighs, pushing the dress up as he went.

Pausing as he reached the top of her pretty pink lacy panties, he looked up into her face. Penelope answered his unspoken question, "Yes, Derek … _please_!" The last word was a gasp as he tugged the garment over her hips, down her legs and off. One of her hands clutched the pillow behind her head, and the other moved restively against his shoulder.

He bent her right leg up at the knee, and dipping his head, murmured against the soft skin of her calf, "Please what Baby Girl? What do you need?"

"I don't … I don't know …" Penelope cried out as Derek kissed his way higher up her leg, past her knee, closer to her center. It was a lie. She knew exactly what she needed, just not quite how to ask for it. Her body knew, though, and as Derek blew a soft breath against what seemed the very center of her soul, Penelope arched her hips up with a wild cry.

Quickly, Derek slid one arm under her, using it to keep her hips angled up to him, and with the fingers of his other hand, he parted her pretty curls and took his first look at her lovely fount.

"Oh yeah, Baby Girl," he groaned, "You're so fucking wet! God, I love that I can make you so wet for me."

"Yes, it's you Derek; only for you … only … you!" She gasped out, nearly incoherent with need. "Baby, please, I need … I need …" she trailed off, still unable to say what she wanted.

"It's okay, sweet girl, it's okay." Derek crooned softly against her pearly white skin. "I know what you need baby, I know."

Murmuring softly, soothingly, he slid one, then another, long finger gently into her, curling them forward and stroking, and immediately felt her body begin to tighten around them as she arched against his hand and cried out softly.

"I promise I'll go slow next time, sweetheart, but you're so close now. I'll make it better next time."

Penelope twisted against the sensations his fingers were creating, trying for more … something more.

"It's good … now!" she cried, "Please, Derek."

"Yes baby, anything for you." He hummed against her mound, and as he felt her straining to reach that absolute peak, he dipped his tongue into her sweet flesh, swirling it to lick the offering of her desire for him.

"Oh god, yes!" Penelope cried out as the unbelievable sensation of his rough tongue took the level of her pleasure up another notch.

As he licked and teased her, he felt her channel tighten even more, the muscles clutching at his fingers, and knew that she was close to the edge. To pleasure her like this was a powerful aphrodisiac and he wanted to take her all the way.

"Come for me, princess." He growled against her body, and closed his lips over the sensitive nub at her center and tugged.

The tension in her body simply shattered. Penelope screamed his name as she tumbled headlong over the edge of her release.

Derek released her clit and used his fingers and tongue to stroke her heated flesh gently as she came down, knowing she was sensitive. He kept it up until he felt her trembling ease and her hips sink down onto his arm. Then he slid it out from under her, and pulled her quivering body up, cradling her against him. She held on tightly.

"Don't ever doubt that I want you Penelope." He whispered into her hair, and chuckled when he felt her head shake a negative against his chest.

"Derek, that was … I can't even describe it." She said softly, meeting his eyes. "I've never felt like that before."

"I'm glad. I promise to make you feel like that many, many more times." He smiled at her and stood up, bringing her up with him.

As they stood, she felt the hardness of his erection against her leg, and exclaimed softly, "Oh! But baby, what about you?"

"Hush, Penelope. I'm okay. This was always going to be about you. My turn will come." He grinned a wicked Morgan grin at her, "Pretty soon, too, I think."

She laughed out loud and hugged him.

Derek let his arms tighten around her for a moment, then said, "Come on Baby Girl. I want you in my bed … now!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2:**

**~*~ Profiler's Choice 2011 Fanfic Awards for the Criminal Minds Community ~*~**

**Hosted by ilovetvalot and tonnie2001969**

_It is our pleasure to announce the Second Annual Profiler's Choice Fanfic Awards for the Criminal Minds community!_

_The nomination ballot is now available, and all rules are posted on Chit Chat on Author's Corner forum! Nomination ballots must be received by October 15, 2011 and must be sent to this PM at Profiler's Choice CM Awards. Fics for consideration must have appeared on the CM section of between September 1, 2010 and August 31, 2011 (see rules for full details.)_

_Please read all rules prior to submitting ballots! Please PM at Profiler's Choice CM Awards with any questions._

_*******_** SPECIAL NOTE: For whatever reason, disabled the Profiler's Choice Awards PM system. That means all attempts to submit ballots failed from September 11 - 16. Could you all please help spread the word that anyone who tried to submit a ballot during this period listed above should RESEND their submissions. I am very sorry for any inconvenience this has caused. We really need help reaching all the different ships out there though. So, PLEASE, those willing to help, let me know if you can include this as part of your author's notes to readers.*****


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you again for your wonderful response to this story. We've come to the end, and I hope you enjoy this as much as what came before.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Criminal Minds. I'm just playing a little **

* * *

><p><em>"Come on, Baby Girl. I want you in my bed … now!"<em>

As soon as they took the first step, however, he felt her legs buckle and she gasped in surprise. He laughed a delighted, satisfied laugh and bending down, swung her into his arms and carried her to his bedroom. Derek knew what it meant that Penelope merely cuddled into his arms and pressed her lips to the side of his face, making no comment about being too heavy. He promised himself silently that he would do everything to keep showing her how needless her insecurities truly were.

Reaching his bed, he laid her tenderly in the center of it, kissing her forehead as he did. She lay back languidly, still sated, as she watched him remove his clothes. As his magnificent body came into view, Penelope trailed her eyes greedily over him. She'd wanted this forever, it seemed. Ever since the first time she'd ever seen him, she'd wanted to know what her statuesque god of sculpted chocolate thunder really looked like under those clothes.

She made a grumpy sound of protest when he lay down next to her without removing the black boxers he wore. Derek chuckled. Quickly kissing the pout of her lips, he said, "All in good time sweetheart. You're still wearing too many clothes." He reached for the buttons on the side of her dress and slipped them open. Pushing the sides of the dress away from her, he helped her sit up to remove it. Tossing it behind him, he gazed at her bountiful breasts in the pink flowered bra.

Watching him devour her with his eyes, Penelope blushed deeply and was rewarded with a low, delighted laugh from Derek. "I just knew you would blush all over!" He reached over and simply flicked the front clasp of the bra, popping it open.

Penelope gasped, and then giggled. "I should have known you'd be good at that." After what he'd done to her - done _for_ her - suddenly all his past experience was just that … past. She could forget that he'd ever wanted anyone else. Derek saw the look on her face and instantly understood.

"Thank you for believing me, Baby Girl, and for trusting me with your body."

As he reached toward her, she stilled his hands with one of hers and smiled at him, "I trust you with my life and my heart, Sweet Cheeks. My body, well that was just a matter of time, no?" Looking at Derek with a direct, unguarded gaze, Penelope slid the cups of her bra away from her body, shrugged the garment off her shoulders, and bared her breasts to him.

She was rewarded with a swiftly indrawn breath from him and when she reached for his hands and drew them to her, placing one on her breast and the other on her belly, directly over her scar, the breath whooshed out in a huge gasp.

Penelope felt him harden even more against her leg, but just as she was reaching down to touch him, Derek pulled her into his arms and crushed her to him, as if he couldn't bear to let her go.

"Hot Stuff, is something wrong?" Penelope was confused.

"Shh, it's okay princess. Nothing's wrong." Derek raised one had to caress her cheek gently. The trust she had just shown to him threatened to unman him completely."I'm just cherishing the gift you gave to me."

As he looked into her eyes, Penelope blushed again. She understood. He knew what it meant for her to take his hands and place them on her body. Still, eagerness and impatience made her move restlessly against him.

He let out a small laugh and said teasingly. "Let me enjoy my moment, sweetness, hmm?"

"But what about you?" Penelope asked the question again, looking into his eyes.

"I'll see and do everything I want to, and you'll have your chance as well, Baby Girl. As I said before, tonight is about you. It's okay. We have all the time in the world, baby."

"We … do?" It came out somewhere between a squeak and a gasp.

Derek frowned slightly. Then his expression cleared, and he cradled her face in his hands, brought his lips to hers and kissed her gently, but thoroughly.

"Penelope, I don't just want you in my bed tonight. I thought you understood that. I want you in my life, for the rest of my life."

"Oh, Hot Stuff." Penelope whispered, her eyes shining with sudden unshed tears.

"I love you Penelope." Derek said as he traced her lips with one finger. "Whenever you smile that full sweet smile just for me, all the times you've held me when I was hurting, and all the times you've let me hold you through your pain. In all of them, I've loved you Baby Girl."

The tears spilled down her cheeks. He wiped them away from her face gently and kissed her again.

"Derek. My love. My only love." Penelope murmured against his mouth. "I love you too, so very, very much. I've always been in love with you."

They held each other tightly, relishing the wonder of the feelings they had finally revealed. There would be time to discuss the past, and the mistakes they had both made, to ensure that they never went there again.

There would be time, but it was not now, not this moment. With one accord, the mood between them changed and in an instant, Derek and Penelope were clutching at each other, stripping off the last piece of clothing in their way, and exchanging greedy, hungry kisses as the passion built.

Penelope ran her hands frantically over his body, trying to touch him everywhere she craved. For his part, Derek pulled her body under his and rested his own in the soft cradle of her thighs, where he had so longed to be. He looked down into the trusting eyes of the amazing woman lying under him, and thanked God and everything good that she was finally looking at him that way … seeing him the way he had longed for her to do.

He bent his head and kissed her lovingly.

Then he began to make good on all his promises.

FIN

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2:**

**~*~ Profiler's Choice 2011 Fanfic Awards for the Criminal Minds Community ~*~**

**Hosted by ilovetvalot and tonnie2001969**

_It is our pleasure to announce the Second Annual Profiler's Choice Fanfic Awards for the Criminal Minds community!_

_The nomination ballot is now available, and all rules are posted on Chit Chat on Author's Corner forum! Nomination ballots must be received by October 15, 2011 and must be sent to this PM at Profiler's Choice CM Awards. Fics for consideration must have appeared on the CM section of between September 1, 2010 and August 31, 2011 (see rules for full details.)_

_Please read all rules prior to submitting ballots! Please PM at Profiler's Choice CM Awards with any questions._

_*******_** SPECIAL NOTE: For whatever reason, disabled the Profiler's Choice Awards PM system. That means all attempts to submit ballots failed from September 11 - 16. Could you all please help spread the word that anyone who tried to submit a ballot during this period listed above should RESEND their submissions. I am very sorry for any inconvenience this has caused. We really need help reaching all the different ships out there though. So, PLEASE, those willing to help, let me know if you can include this as part of your author's notes to readers.*****


End file.
